


I Can Take Care Of Myself!

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Request – TFW 8<br/>Summary: The reader is Sam and Deans little sister who gets kidnapped and they have to rescue her.<br/>I’ve placed this somewhere mid-season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Take Care Of Myself!

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/Nn = Your Nickname

“Well screw you! I didn’t need you guys before and I don’t need you now!” You yell, slamming the door of the bunker as hard as you possibly can behind you “I can take care of myself!” you turn and scream this at the door as you hear a slight reply from your oldest brother.

You look up at the sky and the darkness hits you, it’s a sharp contrast from the soft glow of lights in the bunker. It’s cold, dark grey clouds are rolling overhead. You know that soon you’re going to get caught out in either a storm or a nasty downpour; you consider returning to the bunker to avoid getting drenched but your pride gets the better of you and you’d much rather be caught in the rain than go back and face Dean right now.

As luck would have it though you do have your earphones and your phone. You slip them in, stuff your phone into the pocket of your jeans and let the music flow through your mind as your feet carry you wherever they want to. You just want to get away from the bunker, get away from all the responsibility, settling on making your way back in about an hour; Maybe Dean will have calmed down by then.

//…//

“Dean, all she said was that she wanted to come with us the next time we meet up with Crowley. I don’t understand what the problem is.” Sam let his eyes follow Dean as he paced angrily around the main room of the bunker.

“I don’t want Crowley to meet her. You saw how he manipulated Kevin. I am not going to let him do that to Y/N.” Dean growled, “How could she just take off like that!”

“Dean, you just had a full on screaming match with her!” Sam ran a hand through his hair, “You and her are like carbon copies of one another did you honestly think she was just going to stand here and take that from you? I wouldn’t. I don’t think Cas even would.”

Dean’s phone started to ring as if on cue, he snatched up from the table and answered after taking in the caller ID.

“Y/N, where are you? … … Y/N?” Dean suddenly slammed his hand down on the table, making Sam jump slightly “Where is she you bitch?” Sam’s head snapped up and he stared at Dean. “Let me speak to her. … … … Y/N?!” He pulled the phone away from his ear looked at it for a second and threw it to the floor in frustration “Son of a bitch!”

“Dean, what is it?”

//…//

You’re vaguely aware of somewhere talking when you start to come around.

“Come and get her Winchester.”

It’s a woman’s voice. One that you kind of recognise, but you can’t put a face to the voice.

“Oh, hi there. I see you’re awake now.”

The first thing you register as your eyes come into focus is the red hair and pearly white teeth as your captor grins directly at you. It takes a minute for your brain to put the pieces together but once it does you automatically recoil, that’s when you realise you’re tied to a chair.

“What the hell?”

“What _of_ hell, dear…”

“Let me go!” You shout, forgetting about the chair you’re tied to and trying to launch yourself at her.

She tut’s distastefully “Now, now… You should know not to leave the watchful eye of your big brothers, after all they do know what’s best for you.” She laughs as she walks away from you, the heels of her boots clicking on the floor.

“Bitch.”

“Now, now… Don’t be like that sweetie, I quite like you. It’s your brothers I can’t stand, they are the challenge; not you.”

“Untie me and we’ll see who’s the challenge.”

“Ooo… Feisty!” She grinned then laughed, getting in extremely close proximity to your face once again.

//…//

“Abaddon? Seriously? How does she even know about Y/N?”

 After Dean had filled Sam in on his delightful conversation with the last remaining knight of hell the two had rushed straight for the impala; yours and Deans fight completely forgotten.

“I don’t know, but it was Y/N’s number and that bitch’s voice.” Dean growled, his grip on the steering wheel tightening involuntarily as he pulled sharply into the parking lot of a worn down and for all intents and purposes abandoned warehouse.

“So she tells us to jump and we say how high? How do you know that she didn’t just steal Y/N’s phone?”

Dean turned to Sam and gave him a look that read clearly as ‘Are you stupid?’

“Okay, yeah maybe not…” At this Dean nodded and Sam rolled his eyes. “She’d put up one hell of a fight with anyone who tried to steal her phone. Damn thing might as well be fused to her hand.” He mumbled as he climbed out of the car.

Dean was already at the trunk loading guns with devils trap bullets, he thrust one into Sam’s hand the moment he was beside him along with Ruby’s knife and armed himself with an angel blade and an extra.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Sam confirmed.

The first door they encountered was unlocked and unguarded, this alone was enough to send a slight chill down Sam’s spine; Dean didn’t even seem to react.

No demons were anywhere to be seen, Sam would’ve sworn that they’d been given the wrong address, none of this was real only a trap for them if it wasn’t for the goose-bump inducing laughter he could hear from behind the door at the end of the corridor.

_“Screw you, you bitch!”_

_“Now, dear that’s no way to talk to those who currently control your fate is it?”_

_“Do whatever you want! Go on, try me! … I dare you! … Is that the only reason you have me tied up? Because you’re afraid that I could take you on? C’mon untie me and put up a fair fight, you Hell Whore!”_

Sam and Dean shared a look and Sam was sure he saw Dean swell a little with pride when he could hear you talking. But just as suddenly as the talking had started there was a sharp sound followed by complete silence, the panic between the two of them rose and erupted in Dean shouting for you.

“Y/N!”

//…//

_“Y/N?!”_

Your eyes snap open and even though your face stings from where Abaddon just slapped you for obviously saying the wrong thing at the wrong time you can’t stop yourself so you grin broadly and call out back.

“Dean!”

“Y/Nn!”

Sam and Dean ran into the room, “What are you doing with our sister you bitch?”

“Oh, and here we have it the Winchesters and their baby sister. She really does mean a lot to you guys, doesn’t she?” Abaddon placed herself quite deliberately between you and your brothers “I can’t tell you how much fun I could have with her, she’s so feisty; so much like you Dean!” She smiled “Now, I must be on my way. As much as I would love to kill the three of you myself there are a couple of others who have staked a claim and I told them they could have you! Bye!” She disappeared from the room and three other demons took her place.

You struggle with the restraints around your wrists and ankles as Sam and Dean each take on the demon that has taken a particular interest in them, your struggling becomes more fevered and panicked as you realise that the third has you clearly in his sights. You only stop when you notice one of its partners being thrown into the wall, a nasty hole through her throat and decide to call out.

“Dean! Sam!” You don’t remember who she went after, in your panic to free yourself you never noticed.

The demon approaching you stops, eyes wide and lets out a slight groan before there’s an electrical sounding crackle and the skin around his middle flashes slightly with light. He drops to the ground just as Dean wrenches the angel blade from his back while Sam is at your side cutting you free.

Once you’re free the first thing you do is launch yourself at Dean, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck and bury your head into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it… I do need you guys! I do!”

“Hey, Y/N… It’s fine, I’m sorry too.” Dean kisses the top of your head while Sam just smirks to himself where he’s still stood by the chair you were in moments ago.


End file.
